


[VID] Hey Ya

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [54]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Dancing, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Frenemies, Friendship, Fun, Gen, New Zealand, Relationship(s), Vampires, Video, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: "They say that vampires' hearts are cold and dead. But I don't know. I think I still feel things inside it." -Viago





	[VID] Hey Ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithesea/gifts).



> **Music:** by Outkast (chopped to pieces)  
>  **Length:** 2:30  
>  **Content notes:** Brief character death, bad dancing  
>  **Physical notes:** Flashing lights ~1:28-1:30; shaky cam

[Hey Ya](https://vimeo.com/254108640) from [bironic](https://vimeo.com/bironic) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

LYRICS (edited)

1, 2, 3, uh!

My baby don't mess around  
Because she loves me so  
And this I know for sho'  
Don't try to fight the feeling  
'Cause the thought alone  
Is killing me right now

Hey ya! Hey ya!  
Hey ya! Hey ya!

You think you've got it  
Oh, you think you've got it  
But "got it" just don't get it  
'Til there's nothing at all

We get together  
Oh, we get together  
But separate's always better  
When there's feelings involved

If what they say is  
"Nothing is forever"  
Then what makes  
Then what makes  
Then what makes  
Then what makes  
What makes  
Love the exception?

So why oh why oh  
Why oh why oh why oh  
Are we so in denial  
When we know we're not happy here?

(Y'all don't want to hear me  
You just wanna dance)

Hey ya! Hey ya!  
Hey ya! Hey ya!

Here we go!  
Oh, shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, shake, shake it  
Shake it, shake it  
Shake it  
Shake it like a Polaroid picture

Hey ya  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, shake it  
Shake it, sugar  
Shake it like a Polaroid picture

Now all Beyoncés  
And Lucy Lius  
And babydolls  
Get on the floor  
Get on the floor  
You know what to do  
You know what to do  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
You know what to do

Hey ya! Hey ya!  
Hey ya! Hey ya!  
(repeat)


End file.
